


Инстинкт

by fandom Hawaii Five-0 2020 (fandom_HawaiiFive0_2018), Urtica



Series: Спецквест Hawaii Five-0 team 2020 [4]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Fandom Kombat 2020, First Time, Humor, Kink, M/M, Romance, Tattoos
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:07:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26427592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_HawaiiFive0_2018/pseuds/fandom%20Hawaii%20Five-0%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Urtica/pseuds/Urtica
Summary: У стремления Стива устроить публичный стриптиз есть веское объяснение.
Relationships: Steve McGarrett/Danny "Danno" Williams
Series: Спецквест Hawaii Five-0 team 2020 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1920904
Kudos: 39
Collections: Level 6: Спецквест 2020 (кинки)





	Инстинкт

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Instinct](https://archiveofourown.org/works/186654) by [artisan447](https://archiveofourown.org/users/artisan447/pseuds/artisan447). 



> Кинк: татуировки

Стив видел, как Дэнни пялится на его татуировки — словно загипнотизированный следит за выглядывающими из-под рукавов майки цветными завитками.

Во всяком случае, Стив решил, что внимание Дэнни привлекли именно тату. Конечно, Дэнни вполне могли заинтересовать рубашки-поло, но это было бы странно даже по его меркам. Скорее всего, все-таки татуировки.

Тату Стива — его неотъемлемая часть; больше, чем просто красивая роспись кожи, яркие, четкие завитки и линии. Тату — часть его сексуальности, поэтому он просто не мог не заметить интерес Дэнни.

Стив увлекся татуировками, еще когда только попал на флот, где они считались обязательной программой для хорошо проведенной увольнительной на берегу. Мало кто из юнцов мог противиться этому — а Стив сразу ухнул с головой. Он помнил свой первый раз так, будто это было вчера. Утром, после большой попойки, дико нервничающий Стив, лишенный куража от выпивки, стоял перед тату салоном (вечером татуировщик отказался даже разговаривать с ватагой пьяных матросов) — да Стива просто взяли на слабо, как можно противостоять подобному вызову? Конечно, он вернулся. Ух, адреналин, эндорфины и острый страх — такой коктейль вставлял круче любого алкоголя.

Когда кто-то пялился на его татуировки, так, как Дэнни, это давало похожий эффект. Обычно такие жаркие взгляды вели к чему-то большому и большое... ну. Очень хорошо.

Однажды Стив решил проверить реакцию Дэнни и снял майку прямо на стоянке. Конечно, Дэнни разразился бурной речью, полной сарказма, но его взгляд то и дело скользил по тату, как будто не в силах отвлечься на что-то другое.

Стив умел выуживать самую труднодоступную стратегически важную информацию, и этот эксперимент определенно удался.

Дэнни явно привлекали татуировки.

Но Стиву требовалось большее, просто знание его не удовлетворяло. Теперь Стиву хотелось узнать, как далеко может зайти Дэнни, что станет для того последней каплей — несмотря на всю его болтовню, взгляд Дэнни был куда более красноречив. «Я хочу дотронуться», — кричал он.

Забавно, но Стив хотел того же.

Он знал 147 способов добиться сведений даже из самых упрямых и не склонных к сотрудничеству объектов, поэтому Стив решил, что перед ним стоит плевая задача. Передоза будет вполне достаточно — он просто будет стягивать рубашку при каждом удобном случае.

Но нет; Дэнни не сдавался и очень скоро Стив начал беситься. С Дэнни Уильямсом никогда ничего не бывало просто, поэтому Стив решил увеличить интенсивность раздевания.

Теперь он скидывал майку по малейшему поводу — на работе, в порту, на собственном пляже. Если Дэнни не дозреет в скором времени, Стив вообще перестанет носить футболки.

Однако, несмотря на это, прорыв стал большим сюрпризом — не само действие, но время — и все произошло на удивление быстро. Хотя, возможно, Стив был немного не в форме в тот момент — не самая лучшая идея мешать пиво с обезболивающими для сломанной руки. Конечно, Стив будет отрицать это под присягой, но соображал он тогда не очень.

В общем, когда Дэнни завез Стива домой после ужина с командой, он, не раздумывая, попросил того помочь с рубашкой, махнув здоровой рукой на загипсованную. Вообще-то Стив вполне мог справиться самостоятельно, утром он как-то умудрился одеться — но сейчас даже думать о поединке с одеждой в одиночку не хотелось.

— Тебе что, пять лет? — пробурчал Дэнни, выпутывая Стива из рукавов. — У меня дочка более самостоятельная.

Стив расплылся в широкой, глуповатой улыбке — Дэнни весь вечер бурлил с трудом сдерживаемой энергией и ей определенно требовался выход. До Стива не сразу дошло, что Дэни замолчал.

— Это после сегодняшнего? — наконец спросил тот, не сводя взгляда с царапины, оставшейся после того, как Стива крепко приложили о скалу. Ссадина была почти у плеча, из-за татуировки ее почти не было видно.

— Наверное, — отмахнулся Стив. На той горе он оставил немало кожи, и эта царапина не тянула на самую крупную.

— Что будет, когда она заживет? — спросил Дэнни, и у Стива внезапно перехватило дыхание — Дэнни дотронулся до него. Знал бы, давно бы весь обтерся об асфальт.

— Аааах... — у Стива сперло воздух в груди пока тот гладил кожу вокруг ссадины. Дэнни будто завороженный водил пальцем по завиткам, каждый раз останавливаясь, не доходя до ранки.

Прочистив горло, Стив произнес:

— Когда заживет, кожа вокруг чуть стянется. Скорее всего даже заметно не будет.

— Как эта? — поинтересовался Дэнни, погладив белую линию, пересекающую основание лотоса. Тонкая черточка, оставшаяся напоминанием о ножевом ранении пяти летней давности. Чтобы ее увидеть, надо было хорошо присмотреться. Другой рукой Дэнни держался за локоть Стива, и от жара этого прикосновения у него бежали мурашки. Дышать снова становилось тяжеловато.

— Да, — хрипло выдохнул Стив и сглотнул. — Примерно так.

Он увидел, как Дэнни склонил голову, услышал, как тот произнес: «Тебе стоит лучше смотреть за ними», - и почувствовал выдох за мгновение до того, как он легко поцеловал тату чуть ниже царапины.

Стив резко вздохнул — сердце колотилось так, что, наверное, и соседям было слышно. Дэнни гладил его по предплечью, выцеловывая контуры Будды. Прикосновения напоминали о подготовке к нанесению татуировки — у Стива встало так быстро, что аж голова закружилась.

— Дэнни, — произнес он, вышло почти шепотом, но тот услышал и, остановившись, начал отстраняться. Так, сейчас или никогда.

— Есть еще одна, — выдохнул Стив, — которую ты не видел.

Они оба понимали, что разговор сейчас идет не о ранах.

Есть! Зрачки Дэнни расшились, тот широко ухмыльнулся.

— Покажи мне, — потребовал он, и Стив подумал: «Да, такая задача мне по плечу».

Он схватил Дэнни за галстук и, не спуская друг с друга взглядов, они отправились к лестнице.

Стив так давно ждал этого и теперь чуть не дрожал в предвкушении, что просто удивительно, как они не упали.

Но Стив человек действия и иногда можно просто положиться на инстинкт и все выйдет само по себе.

Иногда нет никакой разницы между победой и почетной капитуляцией.  
~*~*~*~*~*~


End file.
